


Weak Health and Even Weaker Hearts

by Light_It_On_Fire



Series: Unfinished Works - A Collection of AUs [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, But Still Some Victorian Style Ablism and Homophobia, Doctors, Idealized Version of the Past, Janus is Virgil's brother, Logan is a doctor, M/M, Patton is a doctor, Poor Health, Roman is a Doctor, Virgil has a nondescript chronic illness, Virgil is their patient, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_It_On_Fire/pseuds/Light_It_On_Fire
Summary: Virgil’s weak health makes it hard for him to function normally. Once he moves out, his father hires three doctors to look after him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Unfinished Works - A Collection of AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784941
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	Weak Health and Even Weaker Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a highly idealized version of the past, but it still has some victorian style homophobia and ablism. Virgil has a nondescript chronic illness that causes aches in his muscles and migraines. Virgil’s health issues are not meant to be based off any real life illness.

Virgil had always been a sickly child, coming down with an illness nearly three times a month. He had always bounced back quickly though. Now that he was older, he got sick less, but the sickness lingered for weeks when he did. 

His lungs were weak, and his muscle and mind often ached with fierce pain. His father and mother had seen many doctors about his ailments, but none had managed to cure him. By the time Virgil had become a teenager, his father had nearly given up. He never rescinded his support of Virgil, but it had become clear that Virgil would not be stable enough to take over the family company. His father turned from training Virgil for the position, to his younger brother, Janus, which was fine by Virgil. 

He hadn't really wanted to become a businessman anyways. He had always been more interested in writing and reading stories, being particularly fond of poetry. Often that had been all he could do while he had been bed-bound. 

By now, when Virgil was twenty-one, he had put his love of poetry to good use. He had become a poet who was well known around the city, and quite a ways into the countryside. He had his poetry published in newspapers and pamphlets. He was even thinking of publishing a book soon.

Although his father did not often dispense praise and compliment, Virgil could nonetheless tell that the man was proud of how far Virgil had come. Despite his setbacks, Virgil was beginning to make a name for himself, separate from his family's name. It was easier for him than most, due to his family’s wealth and relative fame around the city. His reputation wasn’t the only thing he owed to his family's wealth. The fact that he was still alive today was sign enough that his father had money to spare. 

Virgil was no fool. There had been many close calls in his childhood where, if he had not gotten the expensive medical care he had gotten, he would have passed away. 

His father was very supportive. Despite his lack of physical abilities, his anxieties that sometimes incapacitated him for days at a time, and his status as a confirmed bachelor, he hadn’t been shut away from the world like some more conservative families did with other’s like him. (It probably helped that Janus was strong, healthy, and willing to carry on the family name, as Virgil would never take a wife. Although to be fair, Janus was quite enamored by a certain Remus Kingsley. He most likely would make an arrangement with a suitable woman of standing for marriage, with the understanding that there would be no connection besides that needed for an heir)

It was, in fact, his father’s support that led them to the situation they were in now.

Across the room, the doctor smiled at his father, clasping his hand in a strong handshake. 

Three doctors for one person was quite expensive. Although the expense did pale to Virgil’s family’s considerable wealth. The fact that all of the doctors had only been practicing for a few years at most so weren’t well established, and therefore less expensive, also helped. 

This was the third and final doctor his father had hired. The first had been a twenty-seven-year-old doctor of the mind, Logan Keane. He was a stern-looking man, who always dressed very formally. He reminded Virgil vaguely of his tutors from his childhood. Despite his stern appearance, he was a calming presence. His voice was very comforting to Virgil. He met with Logan once a week for an hour or two and had been doing so for several months. 

The second was a twenty-five year old man named Roman Kingslesy, who was fresh out of medical school, and also, concincdentaly, the twin of Janus’ lover. He was Virgil's doctor for his physical maladies. Virgil had been slightly terrified of him at first, with his loud words and sudden grand gestures, but he had been surprisingly gentle during his first examination.

This last was a twenty-two year old man named Patton Hart, who his father had just officially hired as a live-in nurse for Virgil. He would help Virgil when he was in too much pain to function properly. The man was still in medical school, but Virgil trusted his father to get him competent help, so he trusted that the man would be sufficient. 

He had had his mother and family servants to help him with that sort of thing, but he had eventually found himself wanting to move out of the stuffy old house his parents lived in. Janus had already moved out, and while Virgil’s condition made it acceptable that he hadn't done the same, lacking the freedom Janus had got to him sometimes. 

He had enough money to buy his own house, due to both his family's wealth and the money he made himself, writing and selling poetry. Once he had moved into his house, it had quickly become apparent that he wasn’t able to live alone. Some of the time, he was able to take care of himself and the house, but the other half of the time, well… 

It was hard by himself, that was all. 

When Virgil had mentioned it to his father, the man had immediately sought out Mr. Hart.

The man in question was currently making his way across the drawing-room from where he had been speaking to Virgil’s father, to the fireplace Virgil sat in front of in a large plush chair.

“Hello, Mr. Storme, It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

Virgil gave the man a shy smile. “Hello, Mr. Hart.” He took the offered hand, giving it a gentle shake. ”I hope you won’t fault me if I don’t stand to greet you?” 

The doctor laughed and nodded. “Not at all, Mr. Storme!” He seemed to be the jolly and laid back type, which Virgil was grateful for. If he had to invite someone into his home he was glad it wasn't someone cruel. Yet, he may turn out to be a completely different person than he seemed at first. It wouldn’t do to judge the man too quickly. 

Virgil shook his head at the man’s formality, his own polite smile not falling off his face. Despite his nerves over the event, his father’s training to control his emotions let him keep his polite facade. “We are most likely going to be spending much time together. You may call me Virgil, if you wish.” 

The smile Mr. Hart wore broke into something that seemed more genuine at the first name bases being granted to him. “In that case, Virgil, you may call me Patton.”

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine that this would happen at some point:  
> Virgil: Oh no, I believe I may faint!  
> Janus: Oh, I'll help you, Virgil!  
> Virgil: No, not you. One of those fine doctors can help me..
> 
> Comments are appreciated!  
> I'm also on tumblr [@light-it-on-fire](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/light-it-on-fire)  
> My writing blog is [@sanders-sides-snippets-n-stories](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sanders-sides-snippets-n-stories)  
> My asks are always open, and Anon is turned on, come scream at me!


End file.
